Believe
by Raven Silvers
Summary: I believe in the League and their abilities, no matter how cheeky or how tough things get in the world. I just keep on believing like I always have. Experimental.


Sometimes, we know more than we should. For most people they keep the information secret, like whether their friend is having an affair with someone or if someone is chewing gum where they shouldn't. Sometimes it's not serious at all, merely trivial matter. Sometimes they're more important.

Sometimes they're from the past.

It started with the zone outs. I was reading in the library one afternoon, since I was free. It was a romance novel, set in the Victorian era. Nothing special. It was your run-of-the-mill fluff with some action and adventure thrown in. I was in the middle of the fifth chapter when I found myself actually _in _the Victorian era.

It was a large library, but it wasn't the one I was in. No, this one was filled with all sorts of old and rare texts. Most of them looked like they had been preserved from the day that they had been written. There were also paintings on the walls. I could recognize some of the subjects but most of them drew blanks.

What interested me the most were the people in the room. One of them was an Indian, a man I would come to know as Nemo. There was another, older man; his name was Allan Quatermain. There was a floating coat, which puzzled me to no end. It (he?) had a face that was only made visible by a layer of cream. There was a woman there too, tall and pale: Wilhemina "Mina" Harker.

I woke up just as they reached the East London docks. I assumed it was a dream, that I'd dozed off while reading. (It was a boring book.)

Then the dreams came. At night, when I went to bed, I would dream I was this motley crew again. They were joined by a doctor with a seriouscase of split identity, a holier-than-thou immortal, and a cute American.

I followed them in their adventure. I seemed to be attracted to the woman; and everything was so vivid, it was almost as if I had been there myself. The League, as this group was known, went all over the world in the wondrous Nautilus, Nemo's submarine: London, Paris, Venice and Mongolia.

We came this close to death, and we suffered a betrayal. I felt everything Mina felt, every reaction and habit.

As the dreams continued, I began to realize that we had a lot of things in common. She had auburn hair, and I was the only one in my family to have that. She was a chemist, and I had a keen interest in chemistry. We looked alike too; pale, pale as death. Of course I'm not a vampire, but she was a half-vampire, so I guess it counts as something.

I grew to love the League. I was sad when Allan died, but at least he died a hero. By spending more time with them, I learnt how they were; how everyone was hiding from the world in their own way for a long time. As they headed into a new century, so many new inventions were created; but Nemo was always a step ahead of them. Of course some of his experiments didn't come out quite as planned, but that's all well and good because no-one ever got hurt.

It took time, but they learnt to cope with their demons. All of them, even Mina. There was romance, there was drama, and there were near-deaths; but they kept strong in the face of danger. They went on many missions, and last night we were just months away from World War I. I have followed them for a long time and I've learnt to come to terms with this 'talent'.

I don't know how or why I got it. I don't know why I know Mina especially well. It was confusing at first, but now I've learnt to come to terms with it, at least to some extent. Some people say that this is a symptom of reincarnation, but I don't know. I'm reserving my judgment for later, if ever.

I just believe. I believe in the League and their abilities, no matter how cheeky or how tough things get in the world. I just keep on believing like I always have.

Today in school we were given homework. We're supposed to present to the class a true-life experience. I want to talk about Mina, the League, The Fantom, and all the wonderful characters they have met during their travels; I talk to write about their missions, the dangers they faced that we can't even begin to imagine.

"Hi. My name is Angela Wilhemina Harker. I'm 14 years old, and I see things. I'm going to tell you about a group called the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. They were around in the late Victorian era and I was part of it."

Somehow I don't think they'd believe me.


End file.
